


Play with me (Edited)

by larrystylinson891



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub relationship, Harry gets tied up, Harry is a Little Shit, I suck at writing, Improvised Sex Toys, Louis is a Tease, Louis mentions having sex with Zayn, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of double penetration, Oops, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Louis, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Louis, Top Harry, and doing tags, hi, most likely grammar errors, only for a little bit, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson891/pseuds/larrystylinson891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words may sting but silence is what breaks the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with me (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, hi. If you haven't read this before you're lucky as hell, if you have I'm sorry. I wrote this when I started writing fanfiction so it sucked, like some major dick. Um, there are probably A LOT of grammar errors in here so if you don't like that then idk I guess don't read. Thanks if you do. I take prompts but it might take me a second to write them.

Summary: Harry is ignoring his baby Louis and Louis is fed up so he takes matter in his own hands and punishes his daddy.

Louis wasn't a clingy boyfriend, in fact he hated when his partners got clingy, he usually broke up with them when they started showing signs of being clingy. But Harry hasn't been paying attention to him recently and he is really getting pissed. Harry is the CEO of Styles Co. which he got from his dad when he turned 18, so yeah he worked a lot but recently he has been overworking himself. Him and Louis havent had sex in 3 months, do you know what that feels like. Louis was tired of it he was going to try one more time to get his boyfriends attention and if it doesn't work he is leaving, its not like Harry would even notice.

It was a Thursday night and Harry had been working all day and only sleep 5 hours that morning. That day Louis had gone out and got some new things like a new outfit which was a sexy playboy bunny costume that had guys drooling in the store when he tried it on. He also got some handcuffs, and a new dildo. He was excited to say the least and couldn't wait to show his boyfriend.

He waited until after dinner which Harry didn't attend, deciding to eat in his fucking office not even noticing his boyfriend. Louis showered, shaving his legs and using his new favorite body wash he had gotten for his favorite perfume store the other day. After he had gotten out he slipped on black lace paintes and his costume, which complimented his ass perfectly, also putting a buttplug in, and adding his favorite black heels. He walked to Harrys' office with grace swaying his hips out of habbit. Once he was at the door he took a deep breath to slighty relieve some nerves. He knocked softly but loud enough to be heard, a soft who is it came shortly after.

"Its Louis." He spoke.

"Not now Louis." Oh hell no, this is the last straw, now Louis is pissed.

Louis walked into his office quietly making sure his heels don't click against the tile floor that layed in Harry's office. Harry hadn't realized Louis pressence which he was actually happy about. He pulled the desk chair out and slowly sinked onto Harry's lap which got his attention causing him to gap because of what Louis was in. "L-louis what are-" Louis cut him off pressing his finger against his mouth.

"Come play with me daddy." Louis said bitting his lip placing Harry's hands on his butt.

"God baby." Harry moaned out and Louis took that as a yes.

"Come." Louis said getting off of Harry's lap and pulling him by his tie to their bedroom. Louis loved his body more in his life.

"Louis I have to finish-" Louis cut him off by pushing him on the bed and straddling his thighs.

"Shh only me and you right now daddy, nothing else matters. Don't you want to play with your baby?" Louis asked with innocent blue eyes. Louis didn't let him answer stripping him of all his clothes and laying him down on the bed. He grabbed each of his wrists and handcuffed them to the bedframe along with his feet. "You know daddy its not nice to ignore me. Your baby needs attention, and when I don't get it, especially when I'm all needy for daddy's big pink cock, I start to get mad and consider things, like leaving. So, I thought and decided this is last time I will try. But, since I'm such an amazing sub I thought I would show you what I might do if you decide to ignore me more. I mean to teach you a lesson. You know I should have a man come in here a fuck my brains out, would you like that daddy?" Louis asked walking over to Harry.

"Louis I swear to fucking god if you have a guy comes in here and even beings to touch you I will beat your ass and his." Harry shouts before Louis places a gag over his mouth.

"You wouldn't like that. A guy touching and feeling me, like you do or used to do. You havent done it 3 months. 3 fucking months Harry, for 3 months I have been needy, but obviously work is more important to you then your own boyfriend. So, I should have a guy come in here and fuck me hard right up against this couch, nice hard and slow and make you watch the whole. And you couldn't do anything about it because your all tied up over there." Louis smirks as Harry tries pulling on his restraints only to find they are only getting tighter the more he struggles.

"Louis I swear to fucking god." Is muffled through the gag making Louis smirk even more.

"Whats wrong daddy it shouldn't bother, its not like you've fucked me recently. You've barley talked to me. So, really I should bring a guy in here and let them bary themselves in me and pound into me as you watch just to show what your missing out on. I could bring Liam, Niall, or even Zayn. He was telling me to just leave you. He wants me to come over so he could fuck me properly, he's wanted me for so long and now he listens to me complain about how I don't get your cock anymore. I'm sure he would love my costume, don't you think Harry? Maybe I should send him a picture right now and see what he does. Should we do that daddy, should we show how good your baby looks to Zayn. Maybe I could call all three of them. I could do double penetration, would you like that?" Louis walked over and picked up his phone and watched as Harry struggled even harder. Louis knew he was going to punished for this, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"But now that I think about it, that would be mean. Poor daddy watching his baby's hole get tore up, knowing he isn't the one to cause it. But I still need you to suffer somehow, maybe after this you'll learn to not ignore me." He says. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer and got his new black dildo and lube. He walks over to Harry slowly swaying his hips in a teasing manner, when he finally makes it to the edge where Harry is, he straddles Harry's chest making sure he is no where near his cock. He looks straight in Harry's eyes as he starts sucking on the black dildo, he takes it down his throat slowly moaning around it.

"Mmmm, it tastes good. But not as good as your cock. Sadly you messed that up daddy. Mmm I wanna ride it on you." Louis says reaching over and getting a belt and a piece of string that he uses to make it stand up. He wraps it around Harry chest with much struggle because Harry obviously didn't like the idea but, Louis could give two shits. He takes the butt plug out of himself while lubing up the dildo before sinking down on it. He will admit its not as big as Harry but it still fills him up. Besides it's not like he had anything bigger inside of him for 3 months.

"Oh daddy it makes me nice and full, but not as full as when your in me." Louis smirks as he starts to ride the dildo moaning almost instantly. "Ugh ugh, daddy I wish it was you fucking me." Louis moans out after about 20 bounces. After a while Louis realized that the dildo wasn't enough and he really wanted daddys' cock so he finally gave in. He got off the dildo and unstrapped it from Harry's chest. Louis slowly kissed down his body tracing every tattoo Harry had on his chest with his tongue. He finally noticed how neglected Harry's cock really was, all hard and red resting on his stomach, precum dripping down his long cock. Louis brought it to his lips and started kitty licking the tip before sinking down, taking him in his deep in his throat. Harry was pulling more at his restraints now and Louis knew it was time to get himself full. He lubed up Harry's cock and sat down instantly, feeling slight pain because Harry sure and the hell wasn't small. Louis liked to call it extra large, an astounding 10 inches nice and round as well, it made Louis' mouth water every time he got it close to his mouth. He started making figure eights trying to adjust. He did after about 3 minutes, starting to bounce at an amazing rate. Louis had always knew that he was amazing at riding cock, he got praised every time he did.

"LOUIS!" Harry's muffled shout sounded gaining his attnetion. Louis decided then that the only way he was going to even come close to an orgasm was if Harry was talking him through it. He quickly took off his gag and was greeted by Harry's shouting. "Untie me NOW Louis or I swear to god I will focking make your punishment worse then it already is." Louis had stopped bouncing and was now just sitting still on his cock when he got an idea.

"Tell me what your going to do daddy." Louis said bouncing up and down on his cock placing his hand on his cock rubbing it up and down slowly. He threw his head back as he moaned loudly.

"I'm gonna spank you nice and hard with that belt you decided to strap onto me, and then im going to make you cum twice while I'm pounding into you nice and hard. But I swear to fucking god if you don't stop bouncing now it will be ten times worse." Harry voice came out low and raspy.

"Oh daddy I'm gonna cum." Louis said cumming all over Harry's chest.

"Louis untie me." Harry said calmer as Louis came down from his high.

"One second, I have to clean myself up." Louis said getting off of Harry going over to his dresser pulling out his favorite pair of pink panties and one of Harry's large grey sweaters. Louis went over to Harry and pecked him on the check before going into the bathroom. He jumped into a warm shower, washing his body quickly. Once he got out he put lotion all over his body and then got into his clothes. He walked back into the room to see a pissed Harry which he ignored as he put his dirty clothes in the hamper. "You know I think I want a snack." Louis said rubbing his stomach

"Louis I swear to god." Harry said through gritted teeth

An idea popped into his head as he was about to walk out of the room.Deciding it was brilliant he walked over to Harry with the key and unlocked one of his wrists, then put the key on the edge of the bed making sure Harry would struggle to get out. As Louis was getting down he received a sharp smack on his bum and he smirked. "I'll see you downstairs daddy." Louis said turning around seeing Harry already trying to get the key. Louis walked down to the kitchen that he had cleaned not even an hour ago and went over to the fridge to grab some grapes knowing it won't take long for Harry to get out because he has long limbs. Louis leaned over the counter making his bum stick out when hears feet padding down the stairs quite quickly. He wasn't scared for his punishment because he had a huge pain kink and loved when he got punished. He soon felt his sweater being lifted showing his round tan bum and then heard a moan come from behind him causing him to smirk.

"Louis you remember the safe word?" Harry voice rasped from behind him.

"Yes daddy." Louis moaned as he felt a sharp slap on his bum.

"You know baby this isn't a good way to get daddy's attention." Harry said smacking his bum two more times before lifting him onto the counter and turning him so he was in between his legs.

"I didn't know how else to get it. I even walked around in only thongs for 2 weeks and you didn't notice." Louis moans out as Harry kisses down his throat.

"Im sorry baby, I was working and was very busy, how else am I supposed to be able to afford this house and you and your little shopping sprees?" Harry smiles.

"I know daddy but I really just need attention sometimes. Like when I was sick you didn't cuddle me, I had to take care of myself. And when I wanted to ride you that one day when you weren't doing anything for 30 minutes you told me no and to go somewhere else. Daddy if this didn't work I was really going to leave." Louis frowned.

"Baby I don't want you to ever go through that ever again. I never ever want you to leave. I love you so much it hurts and I would be broken if you left, no matter if I don't show it sometimes," Harry says cupping Louis checks and looking him in the eyes "I love you."

"Forever ever?" Louis asks.

"I love you forever ever baby." Harry smiles kissing Louis sweetly.

"I love you too Harry forever ever." Louis says wrapping his arms around his lovers neck kissing him deeply.

"Mine." Harry says sucking a huge love bite on both of Louis' collarbones.

"Punish me daddy, punish me for teasing you daddy." Louis moaned out.

"Planning on it baby." Harry said against his neck having Louis wrap his legs around his waist before walking back to the bedroom. Harry placed Louis on the bed and grabbed the belt that was laying on the ground and removed the dildo before sitting on the edge of the bed where Louis joined him, laying across his lap.

"I'm giving you 20, I want you to count each one." Harry says slapping the belt down onto Louis' bum making him moan in pleasure.

"One," slap "Two," slap "Three," slap "Four," slap "Five, oh daddy." Louis moaned as the punishment continued. After he was finished Louis' bum was bright red and numb so, Harry rubbed lotion on it to relieve some of the pain.

"Daddy is going to fuck you so hard." Harry says pushing Louis onto the bed.

"Yes daddy please, fuck my brains out." Louis says as Harry slams into him moving his panties out of the way before of course.

"Ugh your so tight." Harry says as he starts thrusting into him at an unbelievable pace.

"Harry, I have to cum." Louis says softly.

"Cum for me baby." Harry says and as if on cue Louis comes all over his sweater.

"One more time because you were a naughty boy." Harry says thrusting into him harder and faster, just the way Louis liked it.

"Daddy I can't it hurts." Louis whines.

"It hurts baby, well you teased daddy so, therefore you get punished. I said I'm going to make you cum twice so, that's excatly what I plan on doing. Cum with daddy." Harry thrusts into Louis a couple more times before he feels himself cuming inside the small boy. Louis cums shortly after groaning in pain and pleasure. He hates when Harry makes him come more then once.

"Oh fuck." Harry says collasping next to Louis.

"A-fucking-greed." Louis smiles removing his sweater. 

Harry gets up grabbing the buttplug and puts it back into Louis. "I want you to be open for when I fuck you hard on my desk tomorrow during my conference call." Harry says nipping at Louis skin making him moan.

"Daddy are you coming to bed?" Louis asks as Harry throws on some sweat pants and grabs a jumper for Louis.

"Not yet baby I have to finish up and email but I will be back soon." Harry says receiving a whine from Louis.

"Why cant I cuddle you while your writing it, come on daddy, I'm really tired and just want to cuddle." Louis whines and Harry gives in.

"Fine." He says picking Louis up and carrying him into his office where he sets him on his lap and starts working on the email.

Louis slowly starts to fall asleep, "I love you daddy forever ever."

"I love you too baby, forever ever." Harry smiles pecking his forehead.

And if they had amazing sex the next day while Harry talked to people about opening a new office in America then nobody needed to know because Harry was finally paying attention to his baby again.

 

I felt I had to edit this, it was just so bad before. This was the first smut I ever wrote and it sucked so I edited it. Hopefully most of the grammar errors are cleaned up. I'm sorry to anyone that read this before I edited it. Thank you if you did read it, and yes I know my grammar sucks. If you have any sugestions on how I can fix some of them go ahead and do it. I'm up for learning more things. Thanks :).


End file.
